The Duel
by mistress d
Summary: Duncan and Methos are lovers, and Now, Amanda, has interrupted their happiness and peace, when she ask Ducan for a very special favor. This story will be concluded through chapters.


Disclaimer: None of the characters from the popular Highlander books, movies, or series, belong to me. I am simply barrowing them for non-profit use for fandoms. That is all, nothing more.  
Paring: Duncan/Methos  
Characters: Duncan/Methos/Amanda/Ritchie/Joe  
Rating:XXXXXX all the goodies, baby !  
  
  
  
  
Both men reached inside their trench coats, removing their swords. One man revealing a kitana with a ivory dragon shaped hilt., and the other a saber, with a gold hilt. They sized each other up, with piercing eyes, circling each other like stalking lions cornering a prey.  
  
"I am Duncan Mac Cloud, of the Clan Mac Cloud."  
  
"I know who you are Mr. Mac Cloud, I am Richard Blake, You're a meddlesome man, Mr. Mac Cloud. It took me months to perfectly plan that assignation, and all of it was foiled in a matter of minutes!! I'll have you head for that!"  
  
"Glad to be of service!" Duncan said. Both men charged towards each other, sounds of metal clashing echoed in the midnight sky. Sparks flew as the stainless steel razor sharp blades struck each other. Beads of sweat sprinkled their bodies, causing each man to shed his coat for more maneuver.   
  
"You're good Mr. Mac Cloud, but I'm better, I've been alive for 600 years!" Blake said thrusting his sword at Duncan. "I'm not impressed, Blake" Duncan said with a chuckle as he parried Blake's' blade. He then countered with an upwards slash , that missed slicing Blake's skin, he then followed up with a vertical slash that Blake dodged, but not before the blade slash through his shirt.   
  
"whoa! that was close, I've underestimated you Mac Cloud, perhaps I should--" Duncan cut him off, "You talk to much Blake!" Again, both men charged each other with an all out attack, from all angles. In spite of his experience with dueling, Blake left his left side open, and Duncan capitalized. He attacked with a T shaped slash, slicing through Blake's skin, and coming around the back, and attacking once more, slashing is blade down Blake's spine. Blake cried out in pain, and in recognition of his defeat. He watched in terror, as Duncan came around to face him. He looked into Blake's defeated eyes.  
  
"There can be only one" and with his sword raised high, he brought the blade down onto Blake's head severing the flesh and sending the head rolling and the headless body collapsing to the ground. He watched as the dark clouds formed over head, he listened to the low roar of thunder in the sky. These were signs he knew all to well, they only meant one thing.....The Quickening. When all the essence of the fallen immortal is absorbed into the victor. The knowledge, and abilities, are passed on. Duncan, watched as the lightening from the quickening enter his body sending waves of pain and power throughout his entire being. He cried out as the Quickening continued. blowing out near by street lamps and destroying the windows and head lights of parked cars. Finally the Quickening was finished, and he fell to his knees, drained, panting. He looked up just in time to see his friend and lover approaching.   
  
"Don't just stand there, give me a hand." Duncan said reaching a weak wavering arm towards Methos, who reached down to help him up. "If I weren't such a gentleman, I might take a most delightful advantage of you at this moment." Methos cooed in Duncan's ear. His breath tickling the tiny hairs in the inner shell of his ear. "Who ever said you WERE a gentleman!?" Duncan joked, trying to egg his lover on in his lusty threats. The two men laughed as they walked towards the car.   
  
"Move, I'm driving, no one drives the "bird" but me. " Duncan said, playfully shoving Methos out of the way and climbing into the driver side. Methos handsome boyish features lit up as a smiled played across his face as he made his way to the passenger side, and climb in. Sitting there next to Duncan, mischievous thoughts crept into his mind. As Duncan navigated the sleek black Ford Thunderbird, Methos moved in closer to him. And with his right hand, he slide his prying fingers between Duncan's legs, groping for his semi erect penis.  
  
"Aahhh" Duncan groaned. " I may crash the car" he joked.  
  
"We'll survive." Methos answered. "I"m not worried about us," Duncan responded, his words laced with a chuckled. Methos unzipped his pant's, and leaning down, he pulled out Duncan's hard pulsating cock, and covered the pink tip with his hot luscious mouth.   
  
"Ahhhh, God!" Duncan exclaimed as the motion of Methos expert tongue and lips produced little electric shocks and tingles all over his body, and the feeling was growing ever more pleasing in the nest of his balls. He wanted so badly to close his eyes and float in the sensation of Methos skills. Methos, bobbed furiously on Duncan dick, leaving trails of slick spit alongside, the 8 inch shaft. Using his spit, He messaged Duncan's shafted in time with his sucking.   
  
Duncan could feel the all to familiar stirring in his balls and the intense ecstasy that would soon follow. "Oooooohhhhh, Methos, I'm cumming!!!!" He cried out as his hot juices shot from his purple shaped helmet head and entered Methos hungry mouth, splashing over his tonsils and teeth. Methos let out a long savoring satisfied moan as he gulped down the salty essence. Duncan's body jerked as the uncontrollable spasms raced through him. Methos continued to lap up the very last of the sperm, his delicate motions sending the last few waves of pleasure coursing though his lover's limbs.   
  
Sitting up, Methos smiled as he wiped his mouth, he licked away from his fingers, the pearly cum that escaped his conquering tongue. When Duncan came back to himself, he looked at the road, he hadn't realized his speed, nor all the irate drivers passing by giving him the finger. Methos chuckled as he noted the speedometer.   
  
"Well, 10 miles per hour, that's an improvement from the last time. I'll shall have to remedy that, when my mouth is on you, you shouldn't be able to drive at all!" Duncan pressed his foot on the accelerator, and stirred the car in the direction of their loft. "You just wait till we get home. You may have age old experience, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Duncan said.   
  
"oh really? I'll look forward to seeing what you have planned for me" Methos responded cockily. The Thunderbird sped through the dark streets. The car pulled into the parking l garage, the two men climbed out and walked inside the loft. They stepped into the elevator and as soon as the door closed, Methos aggressively pressed Duncan back against the wall.  
  
"You're all mine, Highlander..." Methos said eyeing Duncan from head to toe, visually devouring his tall full muscular form. "..every delicious inch of you!" A smile spread wide over Duncan's face as Methos leaned down and started biting off the buttons of his shirt. stepping back, he watched with a lust filled gaze as the shirt fell open, revealing a strong chest with rock hard abs, and pecs sprinkled with soft dark curly hair curling around his erect nipples. Just when Methos began to caress Duncan's chest, the elevator stopped, both men got off. Duncan walked towards the couch, and before he could turn around, Methos pushed him face first into the soft cushions and quickly climbed on top of him. Pulling the shirt off of him and discarding it, he then ripped off his own shirt and pressed his nipples to Duncan's back, and plunged his greedy tongue into his ear.   
  
"Ahhh, yeah, you know all my spots." Duncan groaned.   
"It's a lover's responsibility to know exactly where to touch..."Methos slide his hands underneath Duncan's barrel of a chest and found his nipples and starting toying with them, causing him to moan. "..where to lick..."Methos said as he licked a trail down Duncan's spine. "...where to suck." and with that, Methos pulled Duncan's pants off, exposing his round, firm ass. Trailing his moist tongue further down, he parted Duncans' cheeks and plunged his tongue into his hole, licking and sucking and probing the pink tender wrinkled flesh.  
  
"Ungh, yeah, Ahhh!!" Duncan cried out as Methos continued to give his "special attention" He squirmed under Methos, little drops of precum covered the head of His dick. "Oh Methos, feels so good, I can't hold out much longer!" He warned ,. His balls tighened up for a most dynamic explosion, but Methos pulled away just in time, and climbed off of Duncan. Standing up, he pulled off his own pants, his hard cock bobbing up. Duncan rolled over and sat up to face Methos   
  
"Come here, you know what I want to do. I must always return a favor." Duncan said as he patted the cushions on the sides of him. Methos smiled and climbed up on the couch, standing in front of him. Duncan took his lovers erect cock in his mouth and lathered it up with his spit as he bobbed his head with an animal abandon on the length of Methos dick.   
  
"Ahhhh, yeah, that's it, Highlander, show me what you got!" Methos belted out as he closed his eyes as began face fucking Duncan, driving his hips back and forth. After a while, Duncan pulled away from Methos dick, and positioned himself, underneath him between his legs. Duncan parted Methos ass cheeks and returned Methos earlier favor, by plunging his tongue into the tight tender hole. Methos cried out, and quickly reached for his own dick, and began pumping his cock in short, rapid jerks. Duncan's tongue swirled, and lapped as the flesh, and his teeth nipped at the puckered hole. Duncan could feel the flesh twitching under this tongue and lips, as Methos body tensed and jerked. Methos begin to ride the highlander's face as his orgasm built inside of him.   
  
"Oooohh, aaahhhh, yeah, yeah, yeah!!!" In one blinding moment, Methos threw back his head in pleasure as thick, hot, white cum came roaring out of his dick, arching and splashing across Duncan's back and the cushions in cris-cross patterns. Duncan slowed the speed of his tongue as the last few drops of cum spurted out of Methos dick. Soon, he pulled away and looked up at Methos. The feel of Methos cum trickling down his back, tickled his flesh. Methos gazed into his eyes.   
  
"Now, we can't just leave this unattended, now can we" Methos said pointed out Duncan's hard on. and positioning himself over his cock, he impaled himself on it, moaning in pleasure as he felt the hard, hot meat invade him. Duncan let out a long moan as Methos began to rock and bob on his dick. Their tongue met in a passionate kiss as Methos's hips bucked and pumped against him.   
  
"Oohh, I'm cumming!" Duncan said as he squeezed his eye's tight and cried out as his juices shot from his dick like a exposed fire hydrant, coating the warm soft walls of Methos ass. Methos pumped his own dick in a few short jerk, and unloaded a thick volley of jizz all over Duncan's chest and stomach. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Methos collapsed on top of Duncan, sweating and panting.   
  
As the two men laid there, they heard the sound of the elevator moving and immediately sensed (as all immortals do) the presence of another immortal approaching. Methos quickly climbed off of Duncan, and pulled on his pants, and Duncan did the same. He reached for Methos torn shirt, and began wiping away the cum droplets from his torso. He tossed the shirt to Methos, who begin cleaning away the same kind of mess. Just then , the elevator door opened, and in walked Amanda.  
  
She took one look at the two men, and the room,  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, or bummer, did i just miss something really good!" Amanda asked as she walked around Duncan and with a sly smile she pointed to the criss-cross tale-tell pattern on his back. "Wow, you boys can get pretty wild, I don't even want to KNOW how that got there....or do I?" she joked.  
  
  
"Oh! Well, um, I can explain...."Duncan started, but Methos cut him off. " Don't' bother, it's better if we leave her with her assumptions. Amanda looked at them, as she sat her shopping bags and purse down on the end table. She started to sit down on the sofa, but stopped short.  
"Ahem, it IS safe to sit here, isn't it?" she asked jokingly.  
  
"If that's what bothering you, then you might as well stand." Methos said ;  
  
"It's probably safer than most things you've sat on in the past, Amanda" Duncan said sarcastically.   
  
"Well, I'll find a seat that doesn't have so many .....stains." she said Methos walked toward the bathroom to get a soapy rag, when he came out, he washed off Duncan's back, and then cleaned the last of the dried cum away from his own chest.   
  
"Aww, that's so sweet, you know what Duncan, I would have never in a million years, think I'd ever see you with a guy. You always seemed like such a ladies man, but now....." Amanda said pryingly.   
  
"I'm still a ladies man, Amanda" Duncan replied as he walked towards the open kitchen for a cup of tea. "Well, now you're a man's man" joked Methos. with is characteristic charm. Duncan turned to him and gave him a playful grimace. Then all of a sudden, he grew serious. He looked at Amanda.  
  
"Oh wait a minute. If you are here, then there's something you want from me. What is it!?" he asked, giving Amanda a suspicious look.  
  
  
"What, can't an old friend visit, without having a sneaky ulterior motive?" Amanda said.  
  
"Amanda." Duncan said as he walked towards her, Methos sat down in a chair, watching the two of them in amusement.   
  
"Well, I was in town, and just wanted to see for myself, you know, you and him!" she said trying to keep her voice from betraying her.  
  
"Amanda." Duncan put his hands on his hips as he looked down at her.   
  
"Duncan, not every time I visit you, I'm in trouble!" she said defensively. Duncan was not derailed.  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
"Oh, oh ok, yes, I'm in a little bit of a jam." She admitted finally. "but Duncan, it's not my fault, well, it's not entirely my fault."  
  
"Oh what is it now, Amanda, why can't you stay out of trouble!" Duncan said as he turned about to walk back to the kitchen for his tea.   
  
"But Duncan, let me explain."   
  
"Ok, start explaining, this better be good."  
  
"Ok, you remember that time I barrowed the "Mona Lisa" painting?" Amanda asked.  
  
"You mean the time you stole it?" he replied.  
  
"No, I barrowed it, I had every intention on returning it." she corrected.  
  
"Yeah, right, Amanda just go on."  
  
"Ok, well, remember my partner, Michael Powell? Well, he's threatening me, I guess he's mad at me for some reason." she chuckled nervously.  
  
"Perhaps it's because you took all the money from the heist, and left him to take the blame, causing him to be imprisoned for 10 years." Duncan said as he looked at Amanda, his expression unforgiving. Amanda gave Duncan a sour look, and he smiled mischievously.  
  
"No, Amanda, you're on your own with this one, you made your bed, now lie in it.  
  
"Duncan, you know full well, I can't beat Powell! Please help me" she said imploringly, walking over to him, his nipples.   
  
"Amanda, you know how I feel out all this.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I'll really appreciate it." Amanda stepped up to Duncan, and hugged him, she pressed her chin on his chest and looked up into his face.   
  
"Please tell me you're not falling for that "damsels in distress" mumbo jumbo" Amanda can bloody well take care of herself." Methos said suddenly, obviously no longer amused by the situation.  
  
"Stay out of this Methos" Amanda shot back.  
  
"Oh please, you can't go running to Duncan to get yourself out of every bind you put yourself into, Amanda. Duncan, what are you going to do the next time, and the next!?"  
  
"You two please!!" Duncan said, trying to de-escalate the situation.   
  
"What do you know about are relationship, I've known Duncan for centuries. And as I recall, he came to your aid once." Amanda said defensively.  
  
"You've known him for centuries, and you've used his skills and honor as a scapegoat to free yourself of any responsibilities. Also, the "incident" you mentioned, had very little to do with me." the argument was getting heated. Duncan hated seeing people he loved in disagreement.   
  
"Stop!!!, Enough, the both of you!!" He shouted, interrupting the tension, and commanding attention.


End file.
